Angel's Delight
by sapphire9164
Summary: Both of our feelings are growing drastically for the one girl of our dreams. We are going to have to learn to share her if we want to avoid ending our friendship..
1. A Trip to the Priory

~Jordan~

I waited patiently, phone in hand, for the love of my life to return to her phone and answer my pending text.

It felt like hours no years! When will she reply? Did I do something wrong?

Just before I lost all hope, my phone vibrated. My heart nearly leapt right out of my chest, when I read that the message was from…Her.

I quickly opened the message, not wanting to make her wait any longer. My blue eyes caught the first word of her text 'Hai ^^'.

That one word shot all kinds of feelings everywhere in my body! I can't keep it in when I'm around her, or even just thinking of her!

I began to read the rest of the text to find that was all she wrote. Now I have to think of something cute to say back so she likes me more! The sweat from my finger dripped to my phone making the screen unresponsive. Oh no. I needed to wipe that screen fast, otherwise she will think I'm lazy and can't be bothered to reply to her.

I searched the room from my comfortable spot to find nothing usable. I'm going to have to use my t-shirt. I speed cleaned the phone and the phone began working again.

As fast as I could I typed the first thing that came to my mind and i ended up writing'Hoe are yew?' Omg a typo! What do I do? I quickly replaced the typo with 'How' before she could reply.

She is going to think I called her a hoe! Oh god no! This will ruin all chances I had with her. God kill me now please!

Next to her name it came up with 'is typing' my heart dropped. She's going to hate me now… a message popped up and i quickly shut my eyes in panic.

I slowly opened my eyes to read the text. 'Lmao ... Ermahguwd I'm dying here!' Few! I released the breath that had been trapped in my chest throughout the incident. Oh thank you lords that Angela is just so perfect.

~Next day~

I woke up to the sound of my alarm on my phone.

What time is it? I stared at my phone for a while waiting for my eyes to adjust to the world. 9:02.

Why did I set my alarm so early?

I began to get up off the bed and make my way to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast.

Still half asleep I made my way there only to trip over on a neatly pile of folded cloths on the floor of my room.

Now why would I put these going out cloths here….?Oh god! I'm going to Bentley priory with Angela, James and Tia today!James is going to meet me here at 10! What do I do?

~Tia~

Die. Die. Die.

Why are you not fucking dying you death knight mother fucker... its 9:30 maybe i should start geting ready for the outing today and stop playing World of Warcraft...

Maybe when I kill this bitch I will…FUUU Damn it! Not again!

~Angela~

~Various moaning and groaning noises~

how long has my alarm been going of?

9:40. Why is it so early?

15 messages from Tia… what did she do now? read the last message first because I couldn't be bothered to scroll up. 'Wommaann get up!'

Grrr why now?

I replied 'I'm up! Why…' Message delivered says my phone. Why isn't she replying? Must be on her laptop or something… It says she's typing so why have I not received a message? ~ding~ Said my phone

'Get your skinny ass into some cloths and get over to my house now… were going Bentley priory with Jordan. Remember?!' Oh yeah! I forgot that. Oh dear…

I sent back 'Oops ... Sowweh I will get dressed now heh .' Make up, Make up, Make up!

~Tia~

That idiot better get here soon, it's already 10:15! BUUUZ!

That's the door, this better be her. I picked up the phone. 'Hello?' 'Hellooowww'. Angela… 'Ugh it's about time!' BUUZZZ! I opened the door to let her in.

I quickly ran behind the door and got into my scaring position. I shut my eyes and let my senses enhance. 3. 2 .1. 'RAR!' I screamed as she entered my house. 'AH! Omg Tia! Will you ever not do that?!' Ha such a stupid question 'Nope! Never ever!'

She walked into to hallway. As always much taller than me but this time because she's wearing those Kickers … I hate it when she's taller than me.

She made herself at home a sat on my bed. I made my way over to her and looked her straight in the eyes with my serious face.

'Angela…Your wearing too much make up' 'Nuuuuu' 'Woman I'm not gonna argue with you. You left so late Jordan and James will be here any minute!'

That girl and her make-up will be the death of me!  



	2. Hide and Seek

~Jordan~

Okay Jordan pep talk. This is the golden time, I have to act cool and be cool. don't be an idiot. I must make a good 5th impression.

Okay act cute and kind, all girls like that.

~Angela~

'Okay, what are we going do while we wait for them huh?' Well my hair needs to be sorted out quickly.

I walked over to Tia's mirror. Cool her mirror has been lifted a bit.

'Tia? What we gonna do?' As I did my hair, I waited for her reply which took quite a long time, but finally.

'When you finish staring at yourself in my mirror we can start with Ghost. Kay?' 'Okeehhh'

This time I will beat you Tia. I'm gonna be a better gamer than you and you know it!

'Nuuuuu! Why?' how does she keep beating my score? 'Ha ha! You can't beat a pro Angie. And I am a pro, just to let you know' 'Well-'~Tia's awesome ring tone~

I watched her pick up her phone and answer the call. 'Yeah? Yeah. Okay we will start making our way there now. Kay see yah' that must have be Jordan, gr just when I was giving Tia a piece of my mind!

I picked up my stuff and followed Tia to the door and we began putting our shoes on. Tia had her shoes on in a flash. I on the other hand, was still tying the laces of shoe one. 'Angela! Can you go any slower?' 'Deal with it woman!'

Heh I love saying woman to everyone!

~Tia~

Sometimes. Just sometimes, I really want to beat the holy shit out of that child. But I can't…she's lucky she's my best friend and I would do anything for her. I hate commitment, it sucks.

I opened the door and pushed her out and locked it behind me.

We made our way down the stairs in silence till she began to slow down in front of me. Heh she brought this on herself ~evil smile~.

On the stair case I put both hands on either side of the banisters and hoisted myself up so I was hovering about the steps. I swung myself forward and kicked her forward so she stumbled down the stairs and unable to stop she ran into the downstairs door! Face first! 'Bwahaha!' I couldn't breathe it was just so funny!

'Tia! Grar!' She charged at me, I could see the friendly anger in her eyes! I love it when she challenges me.

Her arms outstretched and ready to try and attack me. I could see in her movements that she did know what she would do when she got to me; she was just trying to improvise and see which move came out best. I can read her like a book. But since she doesn't know what she's going to do I don't know either, this makes my job harder. The only thing I could do was stop her from her lanky, sharp fingers from getting to my weak spot. My ribcage. She knows it's the only place that actually does damage to me and that will make me obey. I grabbed her hands and pushed her back towards the door. She's has surprisingly strong arms, this makes arm to arm fights hard, but I don't give up easy. She began screaming slightly as I began to dominate the field. She knew she couldn't hold on any longer! Then I delivered the final blow to her forehead. Bang! Head-butt when she was least expecting it!

'Oww Tiaaaa' she released my hands and backed away, initiating her surrender. I had won. 'Don't fight the master Angela. It will only end with your death!' that head-butt hurt my forehead too, but I would never admit it.

I'm not losing my man hood for anyone!

~Jordan~

~Unsettled sounds~ Where could they be? We have been here for about 5 minutes now and still no sign of them.

What if they stood us up? What if they forgot? What if-

Their small figures began to appear over the horizon, that sun light made her look like an angel from heaven.

Sigh if only she were mine. She will be mine!

I was so entranced in thought I didn't even see them already cross the road and wave at us.

Damn! I looked like an idiot. I quickly waved at them trying to make it look like it never happened, but it did and I'm sure they know.

Oh god no! Tia said something to Angela and there're laughing!

She probably made a joke about me and my staring. Now Angela will think I'm some crazy pervert. So much for spending the rest of my life with her...

Oh no here they come! 'Hallow' said my angel Angela 'Err hi Angela oh and Tia, heh what's up' 'Meeeehh nothing'

She's bored I better do something!

'So how have you been Angela?' 'Gooood. I have just been studying.' Yeah I know that. She has been studying none stop, both me and Tia have been suffering! 'That's great.'

Not really.

'How about you Tia? What have you been doing? 'Err World of Warcraft mainly' 'You play that too much man.' 'No such thing as too much world of Warcraft, mate' ha gamer girl's are a mystery.

We began walking to Bentley priory in silence. I could see the girls didn't like the silence much as they began talking amongst themselves.

~Angela~

'Okay so follow me alright?'

Wow when Tia she isn't at school she can actually be consider remotely… clever!

'Heh heh okay! But that means neither of us can count don't it?' 'It does indeed, my friend' 'well how can we make them count?'

Tia come on its not like they are going just let us count.

'Angela, how stupid are you? Don't u know how fucking hot you are right now? They will count for you because u are you! Got it? I would count for you and you know it.'

Well I know I super-hot right now, that is why I chose to wear these. But I don't want to sound cocky so...

'Tiiaaaa, that's not true!' 'Just shut up and do as I said kay?' Okayyy'

If Tia thinks this is going to work she's and idiot! They wouldn't do that for me, I'm just like any other hot girl. What would make me so special?

Well were nearly there I can see the gate. I hope it's fun, and that Tia doesn't hurt me again. Well let's be realistic. That isn't going to happen anytime soon…

We got to the clearing and Tia is announcing the rules. She acts like such a leader out of school and she's actually really good at it. I wonder why she doesn't do this in school…

'Girls vs boys. You're counting first kay?' 'Awe but what happened to ladies first?' 'One I am not a lady. Two that rule died when I was born. Got any more problems that will slow us down?' 'Err just one. If you're not a lady. What are you?' 'I'm a transsexual. Now let's get started! Turn around and count!'

A split second after they turned around she ran towards me and high speed and grabbed my arm pulling me away from the boys into the trees where we were out of sight.

~Tia~

Okay we have to get away as far so possible so we have enough time to rest. We cannot split up or Angela will be caught instantly knowing her hiding and running skills.

'Tiiaaaa my legs hurttt, can we stop running now?'

Angela please shut up. No i gotta be nice.

'Woman you have less fat to carry! This should be easy!' 'But I'm not as strong as you are that means I can't run as far.' 'You should be able to…' 'Well I can't, deal with it woman.' Ouch that hurt me on the inside you know? Oh that's right she doesn't...

Okay we have been running for quite some time now I think we can stop for a rest. I begin to slow down my pace and then check on Angela. I turn around to see her running like a zombie!

'Woman really? Are you really that unfit?'

It took her forever and a half for her together enough breath JUST to say 'Yes.' 'Wow you really are bad at running. Maybe I shouldn't have made you run so far...' 'Woman! Now you want to start regretting things, huh?' 'Now's not the time to argue Angie we need to find a good hiding spot, no, a great hiding spot!'

Once again I let my senses connect with my surroundings to find us a concealing hiding spot.

I quickly scouted the area and found us a great place. It was a tree but not just any tree. This tree was perfect. It wasn't too high and branches made the perfect shape, as all the branches spread out from one area which will give it stability when we sit on it, meaning it's inhabitable for us to hide in, also allowing us to see people go past without them really seeing us. The tree didn't have many leaves on it but I doubt anyone would look up unless we made a sound. It was great. The only issue is Angela. How do I get her up there…


	3. A never ending fog

~Jordan~

Within seconds of turning around they were gone.

We counted to 45 and after began our search for them.

We decided to split up as it would be easier to cover more ground.

I thought it was best to jog most of my search because it would speed up time.

It felt like forever before I found my first clue. I was going through a patch of mud and in the mud were two sets of foot prints. One that had very large spaces between them, they must have been running. The other set of foot prints looked like they were being dragged across the floor, Angela must have got tired.

This means I'm heading in the right direction, and they can't be too much further.

As I kept going forwards the forest began to get very foggy, and soon after I couldn't see very far forward without it being concealed by fog.

I wonder how James is doing… probably went home.

I'm not leaving without Angela so I will keep looking.

I kept going and I soon entered what looked like a small clearing.

It then began to rain quite heavily soon after. I didn't want to get wet so I found shelter under a nearby tree and waited there.

As I waited I heard someone sneeze but the sound came from above me!

I looked up only to see Angela and Tia hiding out in that tree.

'Tia?'

She was startle by my presence. She must have not seen me come by because of the now very thick fog.

'Whoa Jordan you made me jump' She was whispering. I wonder why. 'Why are you whispering?' 'Angela fell asleep in my arms. You guys took ages to find us. Hey wait… where's James?' 'We split up to cover more ground but I think he might have gone home as soon as it began getting foggy. He doesn't like being alone at times like this, I can't blame him, this is slightly creepy...'

Tia didn't answer it was as if she didn't even hear me or maybe she is just trying to make out something.

But what?

I have no idea but i think it would be more comforting to not find out...

'Are you going to get down from there?' I asked. She didn't was concentrating fully on her surroundings as if something was there.

It was beginning to creep me out.

'Tia?'

She only grunted in reply she grunted in reply as she picked the sleeping Angela up onto her back into a piggy back position, so she didn't have to wake her up, and then jumped down the small tree.

"Tia, are you alright?" I asked cautiously. Silenced filled the air once again as Tia stared into the thick fog...she grunted in reply again and started walking straight into the fog with the still sleeping Angela on her back.

"Tia! Where are you going?" I called out. "Don't you think we should wait here till the fog clears?" she didn't reply but she kept on walking further into the fog.

I didn't want to be left alone so I began to follow her. But by the time i had ran out it was too late, she had gone too far into the fog and now she's nowhere to be seen!

Oh no what if I'm stuck here forever by myself!

I kept walking forward in attempt to find Tia or a way out but neither came.

Things were starting to get desperate."Tiiaaaa" I waited for a reply, but nothing.

What if they are in danger? What if someone has taken them? What if Angela is hurt and Tia can't help her.

I walked further into the fog for a few more minutes and then the rain stopped instantly. And the world just went silent.

I didn't know what to do.

~Tia~

I've been walking for ages, with Angela still asleep on my back.

I would have expected her to wake up by now but it seems she's in a never ending sleep and im not going to wake her because I think the most important thing is to get up both to safety.

I walked and walked looking for any kind of sign that would lead me to the exit. But nothing gave me any clue.

I was beginning to get very tired. I don't know why, I wasn't even tired from Angela extra weight! it was the sleepy kind of tired. Something was strange about this fog...

After some time the rain just stopped and the world went silent.

I didn't know what to do.

I stopped and tried listening for anything but I heard nothing. It was as if I had gone deaf.

"Mmmm" Angela mumbled as she stirred on my back. I think she's waking up. "Angela?" I asked. I could feel her body waking up behind me. I slowly lowered her to the ground. I could hear her mumbled protests but I continued to put her down till her feet touched the floor.

She was still leaning on me, half asleep. I turned around to face her and lifted her up so she was standing upright. I chuckled as she yawned in my face.

Just seeing her oblivious to the world like this, made me forget that we were trapped in this never ending fog.

She still had her eyes closed so I shook her, quite violently. "Uugghh Tiiaaaa." she moaned in my face as she was forcefully awoken. "Angela you need to wake up" I tried to tell her, but she only grunted in reply.

I began to slowly back away so she would be forced to walk.

She took one step forward and fell.

"Angela you noob! Get up, lets get out of here." I commanded. "Uhg" is all i got back in reply. That girl should get a medal for moaning so much...

She got to her feet, now about 89% awake.

"Okay lets get out of here before I die of hunger." "But Tia. How do we get out?"


End file.
